So Hott
by Rain2009
Summary: Ashley twirled the Swiffer duster around, as she danced to the beat, wearing nothing but a pair of yellow Joe Boxers, a baggy black t-shirt and some white socks. Some Splashley smut. Originally a Liley Rated M just to be safe...


**Authors Note: So lets just say my dad loaned me his Kid Rock CD, and now it's on my ipod, and so yeah… this song entertains me…**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but my imagination.

**So Hott**

**By**

**Rain2009**

The steady rhythm of the bass drum pounded through the surround sound speakers of the small house. The guitar riff entered, right after the thunder of the drums, and the woman moaned along with Kid Rock's voice on his new Album Rock N Roll Jesus. Ashley twirled the Swiffer duster around, as she danced to the beat, wearing nothing but a pair of yellow Joe Boxers, a baggy black t-shirt and some white socks.

The lead guitar strummed a chord, and let it simply ring, as the drummer lead the way into the first set of lyrics. Moving the duster in front of her, she sang into it like a microphone. Her voice lowered down to the Alto range of her voice that not many had ever really heard before.

The pounding beat of the song could be heard from outside of the house, though the lyrics couldn't be made out. Spencer walked up the side walk, and managed to sneak through the door to the house, not that there was much to the sneaking. She could have clashed through the door and still be quieter than the surround sound. When the sound of Ashley singing in one of the lower registers of her voice, Spencer felt fire and ice pumping through her vanes as her heart pounded against her rib cage. The power behind Ashley's voice as she hit the chorus was intoxicating.

"_Because you know you're so hot!_

_I wanna get you alone!_

_You're so hot!_

_I wanna get you stoned!_

_You're so hot!_

_I don't wanna be your friend,_

_I wanna fuck you like I'm never going to see you again!_"

Spencer licked her dry lips, as she watched Ashley moved around the living room, working it as if she were prowling across the stage. She swung her hips, her body getting lower and lower, and on the word hot, would snap back up in a rolling motion that seemed so natural. She jumped, danced and moved to the beat in motions that would scar most people.

As the guitar solo hit, she leaped up, onto the piano, and began playing the air guitar, still oblivious to the fact that Spencer had come home early from her job as a music video editor.

Ashley was indeed a wild woman, as she poured her voice out into the last rebel yell, her head thrown back, and her eyes shut. She fell to her knees, the duster falling uselessly to the floor. Ashley sat there, her body deep in a state of arousal, the high she always got when she preformed a song like that.

As soon as the music faded into nothing, Spencer turned off the stereo, and instantly Ashley's eyes snapped open, and for a split second, panic invaded her body, until she caught sight of the sex smirk placed on her girlfriends lips, and then those same hot lips were on hers, triggering an instinctive response to return the heated kiss of the woman she loved.

After several seconds, Spencer pulled back, both girls out of breath. "You're making me so hot."

"Sorry," Ashley said, blushing slightly, still not very used to the one she loved listening to her sing. "I guess I just lost control when I heard the song. What are you doing home so early for anyway?"

"Shh." Spencer silenced her girlfriend as she shook her head, beginning to remove her jacket. "Right now _I_ just wanna _fuck_ you like I'm never going to see you again!"

**Wow! This was an interesting experience! I guess that's what I get for listening to "So Hott" and not having a girlfriend! If you've never heard Kid Rock's song "So Hott," I do recommend you find it and give it a listen. In fact, once you find it on YouTube, why not minimize that window and just listen to it while re-reading this? What? It's a good song! If you've got the time, review please! And just FYI you don't have to be a member to review!**

**Rain2009**


End file.
